


Riverside

by soazzar



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bath, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soazzar/pseuds/soazzar
Summary: Arthur Morgan and Reader go by the riverside for a lazy afternoon.





	Riverside

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! A fic that comes out a little bit longer as planned! Good ol' fluff&smut

"So, you’re coming?" You heard a rumble inside Arthur’s tent he then comes out, holding something that looks like a towel he quickly hides in his horse satchel.

“There.”

You were ready to go for a while, looking forward this afternoon.

“What was your plan already since we don’t hunt?” He put his hat back on his head.

“We go by the riverside, bath, rest and relax.”

“No robbery?”

“No.”

“No gunshot?”

“No Sir.”

He still had his guns on his belt anyway, he asks you to take yours too.

“As I told you before, we just rest away from camp. You know you need it still Colter.” You didn’t say it loud, no need to draw attention.  
And the moment was perfect now. This was a lazy afternoon right after a nice score the gang made yesterday. Everyone here was resting, napping, reading or fishing, except for the one who were on guard duty. Camp was plenty of food and the box wasn’t empty, you earned this day.

He just shrugs aiming to his horse. 

“I…”

He turns back to you, his foot was soon into the stirrup, but he freezes waiting for you to go on.

“We could go there by feet?”

“No. We need horses if we gotta run… And. – he speaks in a low ton – we pretend to go for a hunt…”  
You nod. He was right. He jumps on his horse and waits for you.

“Your horse isn’t saddle up?” His voice was a little bit confused.

“No need, I go bareback, my horse will carry the game.” You’ve taken a bigger satchel you attached to your back with all you need inside: oil, rag, rug, a piece of soap and some food.

“Don’t whine if ya fell.” He smiles and heeled his horse down the path.

You chuckles.

***

You arrive moments later by the riverside, passing by no one. Arthur seems delighted to be able to make a break and you were more than happy he asked you if you would like to spend some time with him. At first he was up for a hunt but you got a better idea. To not seem too suspicious towards the others you still pretend to go for a hunt. You’ll kill a rabbit or a turkey on your way back.  
He gets down and was searching for a hidden spot along the shore, he was quick to find one under some trees away from the road and quite below it, you follow him. As he hitched the horses you settled the place putting your knit blanket on the stony ground.

Arthur was quick to come back, he palms your shoulders as he lowers to yourself. 

“Seems like a good idea, except for the lie… It’s better if I bath first?” You had spoken about a massage you were willing to give. He was curious about that, since the only one he had experienced were with the bath girl, as he says.

“A lie? Nonsense. But yeah, indeed for the bath. Take that.” You handle him the soap. “I’ll join you.”

He smiled wide and starts to undress. You watch him.

“You’re a snack Arthur.”

“What?” He blushes and hides himself under his folded shirt. You laugh.

“Stop that! We’ve soon seen each other naked!”

“Yes, but not in plain light.” It was an excuse.

“You are just bashful.” You start to undress too, starting with your pants.

“No. I’m decent when I’m with a lady.” He tries to sound serious.

You throw your socks toward him. He guffaws too but turns his head to respect your privacy.

He enters the water soon after, he doesn’t take long and go for a swim. You were more careful when you goes into it, it was pretty chill. Arthur comes back to you.

“Too cold?” He stands up, the water wasn’t too deep here only reveling his chest.

“It’s fine.”

You reach him. The water was clear and you could see through it easily, eyes wandering up Arthur’s body, in a decent way still.

“I ain’t that good lookin…” He come closer, looking down and holds your hand under the water.

You can’t help finding him sweet. Most of time at camp he was a grumpy old man but in more private situation, he was a bunch of softness. The camp enforcer couldn’t act soft around you or anyone else.

“You know my thoughts about your self-esteem issue.” You give him a peck on his cheek.

He hums and lies back into the water, leaving only his head out.

You didn’t stay longer into the water, you get yourself cleaned up quickly and get back to the blanket, putting an undergarment, hiding your core and breast.  
Arthur joins you quite after, towel already knotted at the waist. His wet hair where combed back and water drops stirs along his body, earning him an adoration look from you.

“How do you want me to settle?” He grab his towels like he does with his belt, poorly pretending to not see your gaze.  
“Lay on your stomach.” You pat the rug besides you, inviting him to take place. He obliged.

“Then?”

“Then you close your eyes.”

“M’kay.” He lies still, head resting on the side keeping an eye on you.

You get up on him, sitting right beside his butt cheeks, knees from either side of his torso being careful of not being too heavy.  
You put some oil into his back, what makes him shiver and put some into your hands and you start to draw long and slow patterns all over his back starting by the shoulders. A little “oh” escapes him. You accentuated the pressure at each passage and you start to roll his skin between your fingers from up to bottom. He made a small noise. His back was ridiculously muscular and tense. You start to dig a little bit harder the muscles of his neck, going down between is scapula, stretching his shoulders. You splayed your fingers down to his side, repeating it a few times. 

Arthur sneaks a look over you.

You focus on his upper back a few moments trying to undo the knots you find, fingers pressing into his skin. Arthur sank a little more into the rug.

“Feels good.” He breathes slowly.

“Mmhmmh.”

You work your fingers down and up his arms before rubbing his ribs, slowly reaching his lower back. Your thumbs squeezing his skin down his spine, making him sigh. You massaged it with your whole palm, pressing gently the muscle down there. Arthur grunts from time to time, but starts to relax and appreciate it. 

“It’s – ha – different from the bath’s one.”

“Sssh, stay still darlin’.”

Going down and down, you skip his butt to do his legs, putting back some oil as you go on his side. He was a little bit loud when you rub his legs, squirming them as you trail back up to his butt passing by his inner thighs. You lean toward his ears, mumbling.

“May I?” You could see he was waiting for that as he closes his eyes. He will never ask for it.

“Sure.” He splayed his arms up around his head, adjusting himself on the rug while you undo his towel. Arthur tenses a bit, but he trusts you.

You take a few moments before going on, looking at the man under you, loving every details you see, the tanned skin, smalls or bigger scares, the wrinkles, th-

“Like whatcha see?” Arthur smirked keeping his eyes shut, interrupting your exploration. He knows you were looking at him.

“I do.” You lean forward again and kiss his neck - still damp because of his hair- giving him goosebumps, before continuing your ministrations making him licking his lips.

You then rub his butt fondly, going from the start of his curves towards his lower back taking care of his side too. Arthur makes no more noise but breathe a little bit more sharply than before, face blushing. Even his butt was something strong and taut, you give it a few firm press before caressing them in bigger and bigger light touch circles. He hummed in contentment and stretches his body, you feels little tremors under you.  
As you push your hands once again up his back, Arthur turns over to face you in a quick move. That surprised you, thinking that he had enough but the look he gave you was far away from it. He lazily put his hand over your hips slowly caressing you. He brings you forward and closer to his crotch, still covered by the towel.

A small breeze pass by, swishing the leaves above you, the horses rest too, eating the tall grass behind you two. It was soothing and you also get relaxed by this quiet moment. His hands trail up your hips stopping at its ends, his eyes got a darker gleam.  
Starting from his pelvis, your hands ascend to his face passing across his hairy chest, finally stopping to stroke his cheekbone. Arthur stays quiet under you expecting your next move, relaxed.

“Enjoyin’?” You voice sounds a bit husky.

“Fo’sure.” He closes his eyes back putting his head slightly back.

You continue to take care of his face, fondling his bread, tracing his traits and wrinkles, passing your thumbs under his eyes before palming and pull a little on his hair. Coming through his ear, putting his hair behind it, you slowly stroke them. Taking a long breath, Arthur exhales slowly, you couldn’t tell if he was sleeping or not, but it warms your heart to saw him like that, traits unstrung with a faint smile. You lean forward and kiss his scars one by one ending by his chin, you like them. He opened an eye but you didn’t saw that, so you continue further by kissing him, your body gently lies on him. His skin was hot against yours still a little damp, and he roams his hand idly up to your back. The smell of the oil and the soap changes for the usual smell of smoke, sweat and horse put you in a radiant mood. He responses to your embrace and deepens the kiss by leisurely stroking your lips with his tongue, letting out a small moan. Straightening his head he keeps you closer to him, you feel his tongue brushing against yours a little bit shyly. As the kiss gets more heated and quite sloppy, he encloses you against his chest, passing a hand in your hair. He was careful to not squeezing you too hard, but the dedication of his hug makes you squeals. He withdraws his head, allowing you to take your breath.

“I – Sorry.” He sat up, picking you up. Settled like this on him, you could only feel his new arousal between your legs. When he saw that you noticed it, he wasn’t sure about himself, afraid that you don’t want him or find it out of place, so he looks down, shifting he legs and receding his torso, the towels wasn’t enough to hide him.  
You didn’t get upset about it, with time you know him quite well. 

“S’nothin’” You slightly start to rock your hips against him, in a really sensitive way, you heard him swallowing and being at ease. The towel didn’t last long and slides aside leaving Arthur naked. Still looking down, he was now focus on your hips as he gathered his legs under you. The view of his shaft so close of your intimacy turns him on. 

“If you don’t stop now darlin’…” He sounds like a rumble.

You continue to tease him, moving firmer. Arthur can’t help it anymore, the way he breathes betrays him, as his voice escapes with a different pitch. He reaches forward to kiss you again, darting his tongue out on your mouth sliding it inside. 

For a moment you forget the madness of the past few months, only concentrate to Arthur’s pleasure, you feel his hand sneaking down your cunt, slowing palming it. He lifts your head, looking at you. He also forgets the struggles of the past few weeks, breathing deep.

“Bath girl didn’t do that.” He was joking with you, eyes narrowed by arousal. 

“’cause you don’t ask.” You cut him off before he could answer with a lewd kiss, leading him back again on the rug.

“I want you.” 

That makes him blush in a sweet way, he starts to pull out your outfit. His hands caress your body at each inch of skin you reveals. Within a blink you get naked too, your core pressing against his hard cock. You cherish this kind of moment it didn’t happen a lot, Arthur wasn’t easy to handle.

“So plain ligh’ dun bother you now?”

He starts to suck on your breasts; a small bite was your only answer. He trails up your jawline, nibbling it. 

“Shut up.” It was muffled by his own suck on your neck. You let out an encouraging moan.  
It was not often that Arthur was in the mood for it, the camp was not the ideal place and he often thinks he doesn’t deserve affection because of his past, to your great despair. But today was one of this day he was letting it go enough to enjoy life’s simple pleasure. He carefully slips a finger between your legs, a way to check if you like it or simply want it, as his own desire was easier to see.

A look of contentment delighted his face when he feels your wetness on his finger, the feeling of being wanted comforts him in his touches and kisses.

“Sweetheart.” It escapes him as you took his shaft in your hand starting to stroke him.  
He did the same with you, teasing you by soft touches, pressing a finger to your entrance as he holds you close against him. He likes intimate situation by holding as near as he could, you could feel his hot breath heated your skin. Slowly, he presses a finger inside you and curls it gently, you stroke him a bit more feverishly, but he soon wins this little game, putting another finger inside you. He knows how to pleasure you, so you hold back on his shoulders as he sets a pace on his ministrations, letting you exhale sharply. A shiver ran through your body when Arthur circles your clit and he could feel it as he could hear your low moans, what drives even more self-confident.

“Sssshhh.” He got his soothing voice and he leads you against the blanket towering you. As a classical lover, Arthur prefers to be on top. He kisses you again posing one elbow near your head, both of your faces were close, he whispers in you ear.

“You sure t’s a good idea?” You could feel his manhood brushing your cunt as he was so low on you.

“It’s peaceful here… You’re afraid of being caught?” You cup his cheek. During a second, you feel him hesitant, he looks around briefly and you were right: there was no living soul around. He drops a kiss in your palm and licks his fingers before stroking your cunt again and his tip, you were aching for him, he could tell. He gives himself a few strokes before brushing his cock between your folds making you buck slightly. 

“You want me?” He dares ask you.

“Arthur, please.” Your voice was not begging, just melting.

He leans forward, putting his forehead against yours as he slowly enters you. The sensation was pleasant you could feel him pulsing and pushing further inside you, he left you a short time to adjust to his size before moving with a long and hard thrust. You can’t help but moan looking into his sparkling eyes.  
He took pride for putting you in this state. Arthur speaks between his gritted teeth.

“’s been a while – ha – I’ve missed –”

He buried himself deep inside you, looking down at his disappearing shaft before taking you with a slow pace. You start to rock your hips against him, feeling him better and gaining more friction, he likes that. A welcome heat starts to burst in your body, your climax slowly building. Arthur could feel you tremble and starts to lick your throat, biting it. He hits a soft spot of yours, as he heard you whine he changes the position, leaving you even more whining after this loss. Taking you with him you were now on your side, Arthur behinds you, facing the river. You put a hand into his hair and pull a little on them, driving him closer to you, he profited to nibble your ear.

He slides inside you again with a smooth thrust, pleasuring him. One of his hands sneaks down to your clit and starts to play with it as his other squeeze your breast. The sound of flesh against flesh and panting fill the place. He grunts louder than you, mumbling and babbling praises you don’t understand. 

“I’m – don’t’ stop Morgan” You shut your eyes, pressing your body against Arthur’s warm one. He fucks you with application, each blows were deeper as the previous, with his finger gently tapping on your sensitive bud. Jolts of pleasure makes you shudder as you feel your legs becoming shaky, waves of pleasure come towards your body, he muffled your whimper with his hand on your mouth. Riding you own sudden climax, you tighten around is throbbing member, panting because of is continuous pace. Groaning, his movements become sloppy and less regular. He panted and buried himself hard down into you, cock slamming inside you a few times holding you in place with his calloused hand. It was rough but you know he enjoys that, the mix of your whining and the sound of the smashing flesh. It was a lot to handle as you were overstimulated, you clenched harsh around him.

“Shi-“

He pulls out a little bit late, spreading himself on your inner tight.  
Both of you were a mess. He pants heavily and you rest on him, eyes still closed. His semen drips down your tight and behind your ass. You take a deep breath always coiled to him.

“Ah – Sorry… Get too excit-.” He was a little uneasy burying his head in the crook of your neck. You cut him off.

“You’re so sweet. Sweetest outlaw.”

“Ah?” You turn over to face him and take him in your arm, kissing his neck, just below his ear.

“Yes.”

You didn’t stay longer like this, the sensation of his seed dribbling along your legs was not very comfortable and you don’t want to clean the whole blanket back to camp… Explaining that to Grimshaw could be awkward. 

Standing up and going to the shore, you both cleaned yourselves, Arthur taking care to clean and wipe you nice, you return him the favor. He hides you behind his towel while you get dressed back.  
You stay there after, Arthur was glad you bring something to eat. He swallows the chocolate and the crackers with appetite before napping, head resting on your lap. You stayed like this until the lasts hot rays of the afternoon sun slowly disappear in the horizon.

“I think we should get back to camp before nightfall.” He says lifting himself up, rubbing his eyes.

You nod. He settled next to you.

“Thanks for the massage. Should do it more often.” He scratches his neck and shoulders, “Never feels this good in a while.” He gave you a warm look, a look that melt your heart, face soothed. You kissed him one last time before heading back to camp.

***

“Who’s there?” John’s voice bursts out of the bushes.

“It’s us! Arthur and Y/N.” Arthur responds still trotting in front of you.

John gets out of his stash, looking towards you. 

“Where’s the quarry? You’ve been gone all day long.” You stopped your horse, his interrogative look make you realize your mistake.

You forget about the hunt, you forget to bring back something even a rabbit. You give a glimpse to Arthur, John noticed it.

“Eh, yes. Hunting. Well done Morgan.” He smirks.

“Shut up Marston.” He heeled his horse and go forward, ignoring John’s smug expression.

You hesitate between following him or going back for a rabbit, but after all it wasn’t that dramatic.  
Passing by John you gave him a wink he turned around lifting his eyebrows in a sassy way.


End file.
